


Everything Can Change, But We’ll Always Remain

by risiespieces



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risiespieces/pseuds/risiespieces
Summary: Rhysand’s sister died years ago, right?Aka, I’m awful at summaries and this is a perfect example of that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so please bear with me. All mistakes are my own, and I’m sorry if this is really bad!
> 
>  
> 
> All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas

“Mama, where are we going?” My daughter, Izobella, asked. She was 5 and full of questions.

“We are going to visit my brother, who lives in Prythian. I haven’t seen him in many, many years.” I responded. “That’s where your father is right now, but he will be here soon to bring us there.” I glanced at my watch. Azriel was supposed to be here any second now. 

“Daddy!” Izobella cried, rushing into her father’s open arms.

“There’s my favorite daughter,” He smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Are you ready, Kahlen?” He said, reaching out a hand.

“Yes. Let’s go,” I grabbed his hand and he winnowed us, to my brother.

—————

“Azriel, we’ve been looking for you. Rhys needs help moving a couch, and Cassian is too lazy to get his ass off of said couch and help.” A familiar, chipper, female voice filled narrow street we had winnowed to. “Who’s the girl?”

Slowly I turned around to face the female behind me. “Hi, Mor,” I said, blinking back the tears that had filled my eyes upon seeing my beloved cousin in front of me. 

“Kahlen?” She gasped. “But you’re dead?” She said, the statement sounding more like a question than anything else. 

“It’s a long story and I’d prefer to only tell it once.” Mor understood me immediately and held open the door, beckoning me inside. 

Inside, where my world would change. I could still back out, tell Mor and leave again. Or I could step through the door and see the family I had left behind. 

I took a deep breath, and stepped into through the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahlen is reunited with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, you don’t know how much I appreciate it! I hope you liked it, and I hope this one turns out okay!

Once I stepped through the door, my indecision faded away. Azriel was a step behind me, still holding Izobella. Outside the living room, where I could hear faint voices, Mor stopped and hugged me, “I missed you so much, Kahlen, but have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I know,” I whispered, sinking into her hug. “I know. And I missed you too.”

“Mor, what’s the holdup? Did you find Az?” A voice that I hadn’t heard in years but one that I had memorized. A voice that I would recognize anywhere, one that echoed through my childhood memories reached my ears. The voice of my brother.

“Yes, Rhys, I found him. Hold your horses, we are on our way.” Mor walked the rest of the way into the living room and stopped, waiting for me and Az. My mate gazed down at me and gestured for me to lead the way. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the room and started to cry again when I saw him. Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court and my brother.

“Kahlen?” Rhys stared at me, his mouth open and his eyes wide. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, Rhys. It’s me.” My words destroyed his composure, he too started to cry. Rhysand stood up and I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck and breathing in his scent of citrus and the sea. He hugged me back, buring his face in my hair. 

“How?” Rhys asked, pulling away from me. “You were dead, how are you here?”

“I had a vision about my death. I saw how it would play out, how the High Lord of Spring planned to kill me and our mother. I told her and she said that we would glamour something into looking like me. See, she didn’t want me to die, but she couldn’t take any longer with our father. So we decided that we would ask Azriel to take me across the sea to the continent and Mother would create a glamour of me. But after his family was killed, Tamlin found me and told me that he knew about my deception. He told me that I was to stay on the continent, otherwise a war could be started now that there was a person outside of himself and you, Rhys, who knew that what you two were saying happened was true. So I stayed away and built a home for myself there. Azriel came to check on me quite often, and we fell in love only to realize that we were mates.” I pointed to Izobella, “That’s our daughter. She’s five and her name is Izobella.” 

“She’s beautiful,” Mor said, and Rhys nodded in agreement. My daughter hid her face in Azriel’s neck, peeking out at those around her.

“Kahlen, this is my mate, Feyre and her sisters, Elain and Nesta.” Rhys introduced the three unfamiliar females. “Ladies, this is my sister, Kahlen.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Kahlen,” Feyre smiled at me as she walked over and shook my hand. “I’ve heard so much about you, but I never thought I would actually meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you as well, for a while there was nothing else being talked about on the continent but you.” I smiled back at her.

“Yes, our Feyre is quite the hero,” Cassian drawled from where he was sprawled on the couch. “We missed you, Kahlen.”

“I missed you guys too.” I wiped my tears away as I looked around the room at my family, both old and new. “But I’m here to stay, if you guys don’t mind.”

“As long as you and Az don’t force us to watch the gross ‘we’re mates, let’s pretend nobody else is in the room’ business.” Mor replied.

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” I laughed as I kissed Azriel’s cheek.

“Yeah, how could we do that to you, Mor?” Az rumbled. He put Izobella on the floor and knelt beside her. “Why don’t you introduce yourself, little one?”

Shyly, she turned around and slowly took in everything around her. “I’m Izobella.” She said. 

“Nice to meet you, Izobella. I’m your uncle, Rhys.” My brother crouched next to her. “Would you like something to eat?” He asked. Bella nodded and he grabbed her hand. “Let’s go to the dining room.” The two of them walked out, the rest of us following.

As we sat around the table, talking and laughing, I realized that no matter where I went or who I met, this was were I belonged, with my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter two! I don’t really know where I’m going to take this fic, any ideas?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it’s short, but it’s only the first one! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> The title is a line from Blood Brothers by Luke Bryan.
> 
> P.S. I’m sorry if it was completely awful...I’m not a great writer.


End file.
